Always and Forever
by AnimexLover616
Summary: Sakura is always so cheerful. How is she, really, behind the scenes? What does Sasuke do? How does it end? Review! Hope you enjoy! Chapter Four is updated!
1. Chapter One

****

DISCLAIMER

: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

**Summary**: Sakura is always so cheerful. How is she, really, behind the scenes? What does Sasuke do? How does it end?Summary

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have black hair and onyx eyes. I am known all across Japan. I am 17 Years old. I attend Konoha High School seeing that I live in Konoha. I have the most annoying fan club.

My parents work abroad but that doesn't mean I don't hear from them. We get along well as long as they stay out of my business.

As for my house…well I live alone in a mansion since my brother Itachi got married and moved out. Oh, and as you probably already know, I'm rich. Actually, My Family and I is the richest family in Konoha.

And even though I had a lot of money and could have anything I asked for, I still wasn't happy. You see… my life was the most boring, unamusing, and frustrating life you could ever imagine…that is…until I met her…


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2 **

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

SMASH!!!

_Ugh! Stupid alarm clock! _I thought, angrily. I looked over at my now smashed alarm clock. Surprisingly, it still showed the time. It was 5:15A.M. _Great. Another fun day at school._ I thought sarcastically.

I threw the black and blue covers of me and I swung my legs over the side of my king-sized bed which was in the middle of the right side wall. I looked around my room as if to remember where I was. My room had dark blue walls and black carpet. My dresser was to the right side of my bed and to the left was a big white couch that faced the flat-screen TV that hung on the front wall. In the middle of the front wall was the double-doors to my bedroom. The left wall consisted of a door that led to my bathroom and to the right of that was a desk that held my laptop. On the back wall, in the middle, was a double door that led to the balcony outside that gave me a view of the miniature river that ran through the garden in the back yard.

I groggily got out of bed and trudged to the bathroom to take a shower. Maybe that will wake me up.

After my shower, I took a dry towel of the towel rack and dried off. My hair, I couldn't care less about. It does it's own thing; spiking in the back. I shook my head making the water that soaked my hair fly about. I walked to my dresser and got out my school uniform.

The school uniform consisted of black pants, a white long sleeved collar shirt, and a green tie. The Girls uniform was the same except they wore a black short skirt instead of black pants.

Once I was dressed, I got my watch and put it on.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Hn" I said, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

The door opened enough so my butler, Shiro, could stick his head though.

"The limo is ready for you, Master" Shiro said.

"Hn" I grumbled. Shiro bowed and walked away.

I walked out of my room, down the hall, and down the stairs. This was how my days always were; waking up, taking a shower, and putting on my uniform and watch. Then Shiro will tell me that the limo is ready for me and he would bow to me and leave, only to meet me again at the door with all my school books.

As expected, when I reached the bottom of the stairs, Shiro was there in his black tuxedo, holding the door and my books for me.

Outside, I could see the black stretched limo and the driver opening the back door so I could enter.

I sighed inwardly. Will life ever give me surprises?

* * *

Review!!!! Please!!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

As I arrived at school, I could see and hear my fan girls running to my limo. And I say hear because you can hear them screaming "SASUKE" and "SASUKE! MARRY ME!! I LOVE YOU!!". I rolled my eyes. There was no truth in their words. They didn't really love me. They love my money and my looks. They don't love _me._ Stupid fan girls. Don't they have a class to get to or something?

The limo driver got out and pushed though the crowd of raging fan girls to get to my door.

When he opened the door, the fan girls went crazy. I got out of the car and said one word filled with ice; "Move".

With that said, the fan girls made me a path to the school entrance.

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and walked.

I went to my locker to get my books for first period. I had English. My teacher was Kurenai-sensai. She was a vicious teacher unless you were on her good side.

I made it to class right when the bell rang. I went to my seat which was the last row on the right and last seat against the window.

I looked out the window and saw little kids play at the park that was across the street.

That used to be me. That used to be how it was with my parents and I; going to the park, swinging on the swing having mom or dad push me. But that all changed when I turned 10. When I turned 10, my parents left to America to work abroad and left me with my brother Itachi. Then when I turned 15, Itachi got married and moved out leaving the mansion and everything else to me.

I was snapped out of my memories when I heard a door slam shut.

"Sorry I'm late, Kurenai-sensai." A girl with pink hair rushed in. All the boys in the class whistled except for me.

_Where did she come from? I've never noticed her before now. Whatever. She's probably another fan girl I'm gonna have to deal with._

Kurenai-sensai motioned for her to sit down. Great. There's only two open seats; one next to me and one on the opposite side of the room. _There's no doubt that she's going to sit next to me. Wait… where's she going?_

The girl with pink hair went to the other side of the room! That's a first. No girl has ever turned down the opportunity to sit next to me, Sasuke Uchiha.

I had to admit, I was shocked. But would I show it? Hell No!!! Hell would freeze over before I showed _any_ type of emotion!

The girl with pink hair sat down on the opposite side of the room and she started talking to three other girls. One had blond hair up in a ponytail with her side bangs over her eyes. I recognize her as my friend, Shikimaru Nara's, crush; though he calls her annoying. I believe her name is Ino Yamanaka. The seconded girl had purple hair that came to her shoulders and had white eyes. I know her. She's my friend; Neji Hyuuga's cousin, and my other friend; Naruto Uzumaki's crush; Hinata Hyuuga. Then the third one whom I also know as Tenten; Neji's long-time crush, though he says she's not.

As class went on, I found out that the pink-haired girl, who's name I still don't know, was smart. I've also leaned that she's cheerful all the time. I haven't seen her frown yet. Lucky her. She must have a great life.

I was so wrong.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

_Ring!!_

Finally school is over. During the day I noticed I had 3 out of 7 classes with the pink-haired girl, who's name I still didn't get.

My classes are: 1st period, Language Arts with Kurenai-sensai; 2nd period, History with Anko-sensai; 3rd period, Health as an elective with Jiraiya-sensai; 4th period, Biology with Iruka-sensai; 5th period, Algebra with Orochimaru-sensai; 6th period, P.E. with Gai-sensai; and 7th period, Martial Arts with Kakashi-sensai. The classes I have with her are 1st, 2nd, and 5th period.

All though the day she didn't glance my way once, unlike the pain-in-my-ass fan girls. Who is she anyway?

* * *

When the limo arrived at my house, I got out without giving the driver a chance to open the door for me. But, for my front door, Shino beat me to it.

"Welcome home master-oof!!!" Shino greeted but grunted when I dropped my books in his hands. "Dinner will be ready shortly" Shino informed me as I retreated up the stairs and to my room.

* * *

As I lay down on my bed, I groaned. My head felt like it was getting chain-sawed from the inside.

I groaned and put a pillow over my head as if it would stop the ache. Surprisingly, I soon fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up by one of my maids, Izumi. She had a tray of something in her hands.

"Master, dinner is ready," she informed me.

I groaned as I sat up in bed. The ache was still there.

"Here, take this. It will help your head," she handed me Advil and a glass of water that I assume was on her tray. I took the Advil and drank the water to help it down.

"Hn," I said in place of a 'thank you'. Izumi bowed and left the room.

I got out of bed and made my way to the dinning room.

The dinning room was down stairs and to the right, through double doors. The dinning room had wooden floors and the walls were white. In the center was a stretched black table that had ten chairs, which were also black. Four on each side and one on each end. To the left back corner was another double-swinging-door that lead to the kitchen. I've never, in the 17 years that I've lived here, have been though those doors because there has never been a need to. And all along the walls were pictures of my family and past generations.

As I entered the dinning room, one of my servants was waiting to seat me at my chair. My chair was the end chair on the left. He bowed to me. I bowed my head in thanks, as he seated me.

A minute later, five chiefs came out of the kitchen with my dinner. Spaghetti with extra tomato sauce, peas, carrots, mashed potatoes, and a glass of coke. It looked good. I bowed my head ,again, in thanks. They bowed back and then left me to my dinner.

After dinner, I went to my room.

On my bed was a pair of blue boxers and a gray t-shirt along with a black towel. I grabbed them and made my way into the bathroom to take a shower. I set my stuff on the white counter. I turned the shower on so it would be hot by the time I undressed and entered it.

Geez. What's with the headache?

Once I was finished with my shower and had on my boxers and my t-shirt, I still wasn't tired. I decided to watch some T.V. There wasn't a lot of choices for channels so I settled for channel 176 which was playing Scary Movie 3. It was around 12:15 when I fell asleep, still on the white couch.

* * *

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Smash!_

I groaned as I sat up in bed. One of the maids or servants probably moved me. Whatever.

One though ran though my head:

_I'm going to find out who she is. Today. _


End file.
